Patrick Clancey
Patrick Clancey is a visual effects artist whose work as an employee during the Star Trek years at The Post Group (1986-1989, 1995-2001) and Digital Magic (1990-1994), included episodes of and . Pat Clancey (Starfleet), a name on a dedication plaque, was named after him. Clancey also worked as digital compositor on the television documentary Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special. His work on Star Trek earned him the following Emmy Award nominations and win: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, David Takemura, Steve Price, Michael Okuda, Erik Nash, Syd Dutton, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, David Takemura, Adrian Hurley, Adam Howard, Don Lee, and Dennis Hoerter * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Glenn Neufeld, David Takemura, Erik Nash, Joshua Cushner, Les Bernstien, Adam Howard, and Don Lee Clancey was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and graduated from the Carmel High School in 1974 and from the University of OJT in 1978. Since July 2002 he has been working as optical compositor for the company Efilm. Clancey also received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination in 1990 in the category Outstanding Achievement in Videotape Editing for his work on the CBS comedy series Pee-wee's Playhouse and Emmy Award nominations in 2000 in the categories Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special and Outstanding Multi-Camera Picture Editing for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special for The 72nd Annual Academy Awards and in 2003 in the category Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special for his work on the television thriller Point of Origin, shared with Danny Mudgett. Clancey started his career as an editor in the 1970s when he worked on The Alan Hamel Show (1976-1977) and The Rolf Harris Show (1978). In the 1980s he moved into the visual effects department and worked as visual effects compositor on television series such as Max Headroom, Mission: Impossible, Freddy's Nightmares, The Flash, and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Among his first film credits are the science fiction sequel Back to the Future, Part II (1989) and the animated movie Simply Mad About the Mouse (1991). The following years, Clancey was employeed by The Post Group and contributed to projects such as the blockbuster Titanic (1997), the drama The Man in the Iron Mask (1998), the comedy Pushing Tin (1999), the drama Brokedown Palace (1999), and the action thriller Swordfish (2001). Since then, Clancey has worked on over 200 film projects including the action comedy Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003), the science fiction sequel Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, starring Kristanna Loken), the horror film Dawn of the Dead (2004), the comic adaptation Hellboy (2004, starring Ron Perlman), the comic adaptation Spider-Man 2 (2004, starring Kirsten Dunst), the crime thriller Ocean's Twelve (2004), the comedy Monster-in-Law (2005), the war drama Jarhead (2005), 's mystery thriller The Da Vinci Code (2006), the drama World Trade Center (2006), the fantasy film Eragon (2006), the fantasy comedy Night at the Museum (2006), ' horror film Planet Terror (2007), the science fiction thriller I Am Legend (2007), the science fiction sequel AVPR: Aliens vs Predator – Requiem (2007), the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008) and its sequel Iron Man 2 (2010), the comedy Sex and the City (2008) and its sequel Sex and the City 2 (2010, both starring Kim Cattrall), the adventure Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), the drama Frost/Nixon (2008, starring Frank Langella), the comic adaptation X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), the mystery thriller Angels & Demons (2009), the comedy sequel Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), 's war drama Inglourious Basterds (2009), the action adventure 2012 (2009), the vampire blockbusters New Moon (2009) and its sequel The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (2011), the remake of The A-Team (2010), the romance Water for Elephants (2011), the comic adaptations Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth), X-Men: First Class (2011), and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), the science fiction western Cowboys & Aliens (2011, written by Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and Damon Lindelof), the science fiction prequel Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011), the horror film The Thing (2011), and the comedy Good Deeds (2012, written, directed, and starring Tyler Perry). Star Trek episodes * ** – Visual Effects Editor (uncredited, Season 4) ** – Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited, Season 5) * ** Season 1 – Supervising Visual Effects Compositor (uncredited) ** – Compositing Editor (uncredited, Season 2) ** Season 3 – Compositing Editor (uncredited) External link * Clancey, Patrick Clancey, Patrick Clancey, Patrick